Devices of this type are used for example with foundry ladles for monitoring the function of the sliding closure disposed on the ladle spout. It is their purpose to detect the functionally important parameters of the sliding closure during casting and to indicate changes in the latter in order to prevent disruption of operations and to avoid grave operating failures. Moreover, they are also suitable for automating the operating procedure at the ladle station of the casting plant, for example by using robot-type devices, in particular also for data recording.
In such monitoring devices the electronics system is known to serve to reliably detect the measurement data supplied during the whole ladle cycle, for example by a diagnosis system of the sliding closure. These include among other things pressure and temperature values as well as wear and other geometric or drive parameters. By means of these measurement data it is established, for example, whether a change of specific apparatus parts or even of the whole apparatus is indicated.
It is a disadvantage with the known monitoring devices that their electronics system generally placed close to the casting apparatus is subjected to the prevailing rough operating conditions, in particular the dusty air or a vacuum, and the high ambient temperature during casting. This can result in faulty data and so faulty diagnoses with regard to the operating state of the sliding closure.